Nothing but Hate
by luv2watchtv
Summary: When all her life she had been shown nothing but hate, can one person show her love? Or will Bella Swan push him away, afraid of being hurt? AH AU EXB OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing but Hate**

**Disclaimer:**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

**Summary:**

When all her life she had been shown nothing but hate, can one guy show her love? Or will Bella Swan push him away, afraid of being hurt? AH AU EXB OOC

**A/N** So I curse like hell through this so if you get offended easily don't read. I only use curse words when the characters are speaking but when they do – and especially in the case of Bella – they do swear quite a bit.

* * *

There was something about Bella Swan that kept people away. Maybe it was the dark, baggy clothing she chose to wear every day. Maybe it was the way she would glare at anyone who approached her. Maybe it was the way she never seemed to smile.

Bella never knew which one it was – or whether or not it was a combination of all. However, all that she knew was that she was glad that people kept their distance. She didn't want or need them pretending to befriend her and then laughing behind her back. She didn't need to put all of her trust in them and then have it thrown back in her face. She didn't need it.

So when Edward Masen approached her that sunny day at lunch, Bella Swan expected him to scurry away as she turned the force of her glare upon him.

But he didn't. He sat down next to her and asked her if she had a fag. She blanked him. He shrugged and pulled out a sandwich from his bag to begin eating. She glared. He ate. She frowned. He ate. She turned away and ignored him.

And that was the beginning

* * *

She knew all about Edward Masen of course. He was a new student and was immediately stemmed as 'the bad boy'. He always appeared to school in a leather jacket and baggy jeans with holes in them which Bella rolled her eyes to. She figured he was just too try- hard. He spent his time with himself, refusing to make friends.

He was very much like Bella actually, except for the fact that he spoke his mind. A week at the school and he had already been in two fights. He mouthed off to teachers when they pissed him off; refused the blatant attempts of the outgoing girls who flirted shamelessly with him and every other guy at the school, instead choosing to humiliate them by telling them they were 'whores who liked to fuck anything with a dick'.

* * *

"Fuck off"

Edward looked up and smirked. "So, she speaks then…" his voice held his humour and he looked at the brunette who was sitting next to him glaring.

"You've been sitting here for a week – and I'm sick of it. This spot is my place. So _fuck off._" Bella didn't beat around the bush. She told him clearly that she wanted him gone and away from her.

Of course, Edward Masen refused. Why would he listen? He liked it there and he would sit there.

"It doesn't have your name on it – I'm staying" And just like that he turned back to his food and carried on eating.

* * *

"I hate you"

"I love you too" Edward joked as he looked at Bella. He watched in confusion as her glare softened and her face fell before she quickly cleared her face of emotion and looked at him.

"Don't say that" she whispered. He stared at her shocked. She had to have known that he was just joking.

"I was only joking." But now his curiosity was getting the better of him. "But why shouldn't I say it?" His voice dropped, the conversation private.

She glared at the table for a few seconds before turning her hate filled gaze onto him. "Love is fucked."

And with that she walked away

* * *

Edward lay in his bed at night thinking over Bella Swan. She was so confusing and unlike the other girls at the school. She kept herself to herself and drew away from anyone else. And that's what attracted him to her. He liked the fact that she seemed to hate the world and everyone. He liked the fact that every day she would glare at him before resorting to ignoring him.

His mind pondered over the words that Bella had spoken

"_Love is fucked." _

He knew that something was going on with Bella. Something had to be to make her hate everything so much.

-----------

"So how are you enjoying school?" Edward looked over towards Esme Cullen his foster mother. She and her husband Carlisle decided to welcome him into their home and he moved in three weeks ago. He had to admit that out of all the places he had been forced to go, the Cullen's home was the one place where he actually liked it.

"It's good"

Esme nodded and placed a plate of baked beans and toast onto the table in front of Edward. "Emmett. Breakfast!" Esme called out

A few minutes later, Emmett Cullen bounded down the stairs. He was adopted by the Cullen's a few years ago after he too was fostered at first.

"So – Edward. Heard you got into a fight with that prick Newton" Emmett spoke as he tucked into his breakfast. Esme spun around and looked at Edward making him blush. He liked it here and didn't want to screw it up too badly that they'd refuse to adopt him. Emmett noticed Esme's shocked look and quickly defended Edward. "Don't worry mum – Newton was practically feeling up this girl in the hallway. And it was obvious she didn't want it – Edward saw it and beat the shit out of him. Good one" Emmett finished by smirking and holding his fist out towards Edward.

Edward bumped fists with Emmett before standing up and putting his plate in the dishwasher. "I'll try not to fight Esme – it's just that this prick tried to get his way with someone and it pissed me off…"

Esme nodded as she understood

* * *

"How about we play 20 questions?"

Bella stared at Edward as he looked at her, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I told you I hate you sitting here and then you start pissing me off even more by trying to talk to me!" Bella hissed.

"Oh come on. 20 questions - You ask whatever you want and then I ask whatever I want…" Edward smiled encouragingly as Bella continued to glare. Edward met her glare not relenting. A minute passed and they were both still staring at each other. Finally Bella spoke

"We ask the questions – but if it's too fucking personal we don't have to answer…" her voice was soft and rid of any emotion. She was simply stating a rule.

"Does the questions you don't answer count as one of the questions?"

"Yes"

Edward nodded. "So I'll start first – how long have you lived here?"

"Too fucking long" Edward sighed. She was going to be vague with her answers. "Who are you living with now?" Bella asked in return

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Do you know them?"

"Carlisle treats me sometimes. But no – other than that I don't. Why are you living with them?" Edward closed his eyes at her question. When he opened them again he saw victory in her eyes and it dawned on his what she was trying to do. She was trying to make him feel uncomfortable with her questions so that he would stop the game and leave her alone. Determination ran through him and he decided he would just have to answer her questions.

"I have nowhere else to go…"

"Why do you have nowhere else to go?" Bella persisted

"It's my turn to ask – what's with all the isolating?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes. Now why do you have nowhere else to go?"

"I just don't."

"This is useless" Bella stated.

"How so?" Edward asked curiously.

"Look – we obviously aren't going to tell each other anything. I don't want to and you don't want to. And quite frankly, you're still pissing me off with all this questioning shit. So if you insist on sitting here can you at least keep your mouth shut?"

Edward sighed. He hadn't even asked her the main questions he wanted to. He thought that by easing her in she would open up more – obviously it didn't work.

* * *

"_I hate you!"_

"_You piece of shit!"_

"_Why don't you fucking understand I hate you?"_

"_Get it in your fucking head – I hate you!"_

"_There never was love between us"_

"_Love didn't work"_

"_Love just leads to hate"_

"_It's better to hate than love – you can't get hurt then"_

"_Just hate everyone – it's what you're fucking best at"_

"_You remind me of her – and I hate you for it"_

"_I hate you for it"_

"_I hate you for it"_

"_I hate you"_

"_I hate you"_

"_I hate"_

"_Hate"_

"_Hate"_

"Hate"

Bella woke up sweating and gasping for breath. Switching on her bedside lamp, she grabbed her i-pod that was lying on the bed side table and placed the headphones in her ears blaring up the music, effectively tuning out the voices haunting her.

* * *

She walked through the halls, her arms wrapped around her torso as she made her way out of the building and towards the bench underneath the shade of the tree over at the far end of the grounds.

He was there. He was always there. She tried to tell him to go away but he refused.

Edward Masen insisted on staying

Rolling her eyes as she saw him get out a sandwich from his backpack to eat, she stalked over to the bench

"How long are you planning on fucking staying here? Because if you haven't noticed over these past few weeks – I'm not one for company"

Edward just turned towards her, smiled and carried on taking a bite out of his sandwich. Bella hated it. She hated the fact that her harsh, hate filled words had no effect on him. Why didn't they? Why wasn't he affected by her hate?

And why couldn't she be like him? Why couldn't she not be affected by hate?

* * *

"She's such a freak. Seriously though – who walks around looking like _that_? She fucking depresses everyone as she walks around these school walls." Jessica Stanley's voice rang through the classroom whilst the teacher had still not arrived.

"I know right – she's not _normal_. I'm telling you – Bella Swan is probably gonna be committed to a nut centre soon. She's a fucking mental case" Lauren Mallory sniggered along as the group of girls burst into cackling laughter.

"The fucking freak of the town – she's a fucking disgrace" Another girl piped up as they broke out again into laughter

And Bella sat at the front of the room, her eyes focused on the book in her hand as she pulled desperately at her hood to block their voices.

But she couldn't.

So she sat there and listened to their spitefulness and kept her head down as the tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Bitch – she'll fucking kill herself – and do us all a fucking favour."

She closed her eyes, blinking the water away and breathed deeply.

* * *

"Why do you do it?"

Edward looked up surprised as Bella spoke to him. This would be the first time that she initiated a conversation.

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you get in all those fights, and have this bad boy image about you? People don't like you because of it. You could be just like everyone else if you dropped the image…"

"Who said anything about it being an image? I stand up for myself. I don't take shit. You should try it sometime…"

"Is that why you're like this?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know – so carefree. You seem like you ain't got shit to worry about. And I know you're being fostered so you must have some story – but you act like everything is so fucking perfect."

"I do?"

"You don't run away from me."

Now they were coming to the issue. "Do you _want_ me to run away from you?" Edward asked, leaning a tad closer to Bella.

"Yes, no, I mean yes - I. I don't know. I want you to run away from me just like everyone else. But then I don't want you to run away because it's nice not having someone run away…" the last part was mumbled as if she was ashamed about her confession and Edward almost missed it.

Edward smiled and leaned over gently. He moved his hand across the bench and inched it slowly towards where her hand lay. She froze as she locked her eyes on him.

"Hey – I don't run away… ever." And as he whispered the words, her eyes widened as he placed his hand on top of hers and traced her palm with his knuckles before slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently.

And Edward Masen smiled as he knew.

Bella Swan was finally going to open up and let him in.

* * *

**A/N** This isn't going to be very long. Probably a three shot - or at least that's what I'm planning on right now. Although knowing me my mind will start to wander and you'll have a whole load more chapters.

I also want to say that there's a lot of things which are important in this chapter and hinted at in the next ones

Anyhow, please review and tell me what you thought - what you liked, what you didn't like, improvements, what you think etc.

XxxNicolexxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing but Hate**

**Disclaimer:**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

**Summary:**

When all her life she had been shown nothing but hate, can one guy show her love? Or will Bella Swan push him away, afraid of being hurt? AH AU EXB OOC

**A/N **I changed the rating on this for this, mainly because with the amount of swearing, I really didn't think that a 'T' rating was sufficient.

Thanks to those who took the time to review last chapter.

I just want to say that between each section there is a time shift. Sometimes it's small, other times it's big.

Also because I'm aiming this on being a three shot, I'm not going into immense detail between Edward and Bella. The chapters just show the progression between the relationship between Bella and Edward. So if you find it skips too much I'm sorry. I just wanted to write snippets of the change in relationship. And right now I don't want to get into posting and writing another long story.

* * *

The months passed and slowly but gradually, Edward managed to gain some confidence from Bella Swan. They would meet at the table at lunch and ask tentative questions about each other's pasts. They opened up and let each other in. They were each others confidants.

Soon those meetings at the bench during lunch would expand to after school where Edward would meet Bella outside school and drop her home. They would then spend time together in his car.

And then Bella would creep over towards Edward's house in the night which angered Edward for her lack of safety. But she would spend the night with him seeking comfort and in the early hours of the morning, Edward would walk her home to make sure she got home safely.

And it was during those times that the two had grown to depend on each other.

Edward loved it.

Bella hated it.

* * *

"When's Charlie getting back?" Edward asked

"Who fucking cares?" Bella sighed as she laid her head on Edward's chest breathing in deeply, her eyes closed, and her hands playing with his messy hair.

"Bella…"

"In a few days – hope he fucking sinks that boat." Bella let the anger creep into her voice as she spoke the last part causing Edward to sigh.

"I don't understand why you won't tell anyone…"

"I fucking told you"

"And you also fucking made me swear not to tell anyone. And you know I have a thing about keeping promises."

"It's not as if it's that bad anyway…"

Edward snorted as he ran his fingers along Bella's spine. "Not that bad? Yeah fucking right."

"I'm serious. He only talks. It's not like he's ever hit me. I can't say I fucking blame him. I do look exactly like her. I'm a constant reminder to him and he can't stand it…" Bella sat up indignant.

"If it's not hurting you too much Bella – why do you want his boat to sink?"

Bella sighed as she looked away from his green eyes and out of the window where the rain was falling hard.

"I don't know – I don't really. I mean, he _is_ my father. I lo- don't hate him or anything. It's just that sometimes his words hurt you know. And I wish they didn't but they do… whoever said 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' was really talking bullshit."

Edward sighed as he saw Bella's distress and pulled her down on top of him, letting her rest her head on his chest and stroking her hair with one hand whilst the other traced patterns on her back.

"Why can't you say it?" He asked her, whispered

Bella knew immediately what he was talking about. "I told you – love is a bitch. It fucks everything up and makes you hurt. It's always easier to hate…"

Edward's eyes darkened as he took on her words. He had hoped that through the months they had spent together, she had gotten rid of that ridiculous notion she clung to.

"Why do you listen to every piece of shit that your mother spouted to you? It's fucking bull and you bloody well know it."

Bella looked up from her position and stared into his eyes. "Haven't you always remembered the words your mother spoke to you? The words a mother speaks are powerful. They're drilled into your brain and you can't _not _remember them. They play in your mind over and over again and if they're good you recall on them with fondness. But if they're bad and hurtful you yearn to push them away but nothing helps. You wish for it to happen but they still play through your mind over and over like a fucking broken record and you are fucking helpless. I know you remember your mother's words. Why shouldn't I remember mine?"

* * *

"It's my parents' anniversary next weekend" Edward broke the silence

"Oh?" Bella's hands faltered their movement of running lightly through his hair before they resumed

"Yeah. I was thinking of driving down to where they were buried for the weekend – you coming?" Edward asked

"Do you want me to come?" Bella asked sitting up. Edward sat up to.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to come…" he smiled as Bella smiled

"Then yeah – I'll come"

* * *

He shut the boot of the car with a slam and turned around as Bella came out of her house.

"Does Charlie know where you're going this weekend?" Edward asked curiously

"I left him a note saying I'll be gone with a friend. Like he'll fucking care" Bella added the last part bitterly

"Let's go then" Edward grinned as he opened the passenger door and Bella climbed in.

* * *

"Are you fucking shitting me? How much did you fucking spend?" Bella gazed in awe as they drove up to the hotel they were staying at

"Carlisle insisted on paying. Said he wasn't going to have me staying at some run down motel" Edward shrugged as he pulled up to the front and handed the keys to the valet.

"Does he know I'm with you?" Bella asked before she got out of the car and slipped her hand into Edward's subconsciously as they walked up the marble steps of the front entrance to the hotel.

"No. I think he thought I may take someone but he didn't ask. Do you want him to know?"

"No – he'll probably tell you to stay the fuck away from me – what with me being the fucking freak of the town" Edward stopped abruptly at Bella's words and pulled her to face him

"Don't you fucking say that" Anger glinted his tone and his eyes burned through Bella. Her own eyes widened as she stared at his change of mood and she nodded her head slowly. Edward relaxed slightly and pulled her towards him, his arms moving around her shoulders as he rested his chin on her head before closing his eyes as he felt Bella's arms, wrap around his waist. He pulled away slight, kissing her forehead lightly before pulling away completely to resume walking.

* * *

"Are you ever mad at them"?

Edward looked down on Bella confused. They were walking back to the hotel after visiting his parents at the cemetery when Bella asked her question.

"Why would I be mad at them?"

"Because they left you – I mean, they just left you in this world all on your fucking own…"

"It was hardly their fault Bella. It wasn't really anyone's fault – the fire killed them." Bella nodded.

* * *

"You know you're really weird." Edward looked startled as Bella spoke and curiosity overtook his features.

"Really? How so?"

"You act like a complete bad boy at school – but your personality doesn't seem to match up to it. You do give a fuck about things. You don't smoke and drink and take drugs when you're alone or with me. And then when you go to school you mouth off and get into fights and speak your mind – but you seem to… I mean you just don't have this _hate_ in you or this disgust or loathing or anything like that…" Bella looked at Edward to see if he understood what she was trying to say. Edward smiled.

"You know when I was put into foster homes I would be so trusting and ready to believe the best in everyone because that's how my parents raised me. They raised me to be a gentleman. So I would always say 'please' and 'thank-you'. I would ask if anyone wanted the last biscuit or chocolate. I would hold the door open for others. I would always let girls go first." Edward stopped and looked at the ceiling before snorting. "A lot of good that shit did me. Within two weeks I had these guys who were two years older than me corner me in my room and tell me that that shit didn't work there. They told me that if I wanted to fit in I'd better drop the fucking act or they'd do it for me."

Bella moved along the sofa that they were sharing to watch TV and put her arms around his shoulders as her fingers automatically tangled in his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"I realised soon that if I wanted to not be beaten the shit out of I'd just drop all of my gentleman traits and adopt the image that all foster children had. I became moody and sullen – although I guess a part of that was because I hated it there due to the bastards that ran around that fucked up place. I became a 'bad boy' on the outside but I always hated it. It just wasn't me. I guess some of the bad boy traits grew on me though – like speaking my mind and standing up for myself and others."

* * *

"I'll kill them! I'll fuck them over so bad they won't know what fucking happened…"

Bella looked through her swollen eye at a furiously pacing Edward and she let out a loud sob. Edward immediately stopped pacing and stalked over to his bed where she was lying on, sitting next to her as Bella wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"You don't hit girls Edward" Bella mumbled against his t-shirt.

"I'll fucking break the rule once and hit them." Anger was still running through him and he clenched his eyes shut in frustration. How _dare_ they? He looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed. "What the fuck did they do _exactly?"_

Bella stopped sobbing. "The cornered me in the changing rooms. Said shit like I'm fucked up and a bitch and I should just fucking kill myself and save everyone the bother. I stopped listening after a while. And then when I didn't respond to them, Jessica got all pissed and shoved me. And then they just started in on me…"

Edward glowered. So Jessica Stanley and her crew were behind this.

"Don't do anything Edward – please." Bella mumbled

"How do expect me to not do-" Edward was cut off as Bella placed a hand on his forearm and looked at him from under her eyelashes begging.

"Please."

And all of a sudden, Edward knew he could deny her nothing.

* * *

**A/N** So I've written a bit more about the pasts of Edward and Bella. I haven't actually finished the next chapter but I'm thinking it would probably be the last.

Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, improvements etc.

XxxNicolexxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing but Hate**

**Disclaimer:**

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

**Summary:**

When all her life she had been shown nothing but hate, can one guy show her love? Or will Bella Swan push him away, afraid of being hurt? AH AU EXB OOC

**A/N **So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it…

And thanks to all those who have reviewed and put this story on their favourites.

* * *

Their relationship was changing. That much was obvious. When they touched their hands would linger longer. They both craved the others touch and to touch. They started to realise things about each other.

Edward realised how whenever Bella was concentrating on something such as schoolwork, she would furrow her brow and scrunch her nose when she didn't understand something.

Bella noticed that whenever Edward was mad he would swear a lot more and clench his eyes shut in an attempt to calm himself.

Edward noticed that Bella swore way too much and nearly every sentence out of her mouth had her cursing. And he also realised that he didn't mind her foul mouth.

Bella noticed that even though Edward gave off a bad boy vibe to everyone at school, he was actually a gentleman.

* * *

"Mike Newton fucking asked me out."

Edward froze, his fork of pasta hung midway between his plate and his open mouth. His eyes widened. "What did you say?" He was aware that his voice was slightly higher as he spoke his question.

"What do you think I told him? No obviously." Bella rolled her eyes at the thought of Edward believing that she would say yes to Mike Newton. Edward nodded in relief from her answer.

"So – uh. Why did you say no?"

Bella stared at Edward shocked. "Are you fucking high?" She asked in disbelief. "It's Mike fucking Newton. Besides – in case you haven't noticed, I hate everyone in that god damn school."

"Including me…?"

"Yes Edward – including you. That is why I'm sitting here in your room right now. Cause I fucking hate you so much." Sarcasm rolled off of Bella's tongue and Edward rolled his eyes. Lately he had been on a mission to make Bella lose the hate she held inside of her and learn to feel something, anything apart from hate.

"Would it be so hard for you to say you don't hate me?" Edward asked softly. That was all he wanted - her to admit that she didn't hate him; to admit that she could harbour feelings other than hate.

Her to admit that maybe, maybe she could even love.

It was silent as Bella thought about his question. Then she finally looked up from her position on his sofa. "Yes." Her answer was quiet and barely audible and she diverted her gaze away from him immediately after.

* * *

Edward knew that Bella found it hard to feel anything besides hate. She had, after all, been shown nothing her life but hate. Hate swarmed around her ever since she could remember and she was still tormented by it.

Her mother hated her for the fact that she drove her love away. Bella's mother ran away from her father after falling in love with someone else. She took her three month child with her. But when Bella eventually drove her mother's love away, Bella's mother hated her for it. And ever since then, Bella had been shown nothing but hate, taught to believe that love was wrong, that it hurt you and crushed you and that it was better to hate than love.

She was made to feel worthless and hated herself for it. And then when she moved in with Charlie, there was more hate ready to surround her as Charlie hated the fact that Bella was a constant reminder of the woman who had broken his heart.

So he hated her too. Her mother hated her. Her father hated her. People around her hated her. Bella hated herself.

Hate was all she knew

But Edward was determined to change that.

* * *

She lay there next to him, curled into him, her legs tangled with his own, her arms around his waist. Edward lightly brushed her hair out of her face so he could see her more clearly.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Bella sat up in shock staring at Edward.

"What?" Confusion was painted across her face. Edward sighed. Months had gone by and he knew that there was something between them - something more then friendship. And he knew he shouldn't have been so blunt but he had been keeping things inside way too long.

"It's a simple question. Would you push me away? Kick me? Punch me? Hit me and then run away screaming? Combination of the three?"

"What's with the rambling?" Bella asked, eyebrows raised in shock and amusement.

Edward blushed and bowed his head.

"Just wondering what you would do…"

There was a short silence and Edward was sure that Bella could hear how loud his heart was hammering.

"What would you say if I told you that I would do neither of your suggestion? If I told you I'd kiss you back?" Bella asked shyly

Edward smiled and decided not to speak. Instead he lowered his head and keeping his eyes fixed on Bella's expressions, he gradually started to close the gap between their faces. A second before his lips touched hers they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Walking down the halls of Forks High hand in hand, Edward and Bella knew they were attracting a lot of attention.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Edward's voice rang out loud and clear and immediately the staring eyes searched desperately for another place to look.

"They're not used to seeing us holding each others fucking hands" Bella said quietly stating the reason for the stares.

Edward smirked. "How about we give them something to stare about?" Bella looked up curiously at Edward and caught the mischievous glint in his eye. Before she had time to react, she was pushed lightly to the wall and his lips were attached to hers.

* * *

"Are you fucking insane? He'll humiliate you if you flirt with him Lauren." Jessica spoke as she heard what Lauren planned to do

"Yeah – everyone knows that girls who flirt with Edward Cullen always get rejected and humiliated." Another girl piped in

"Oh please – all those girls _were_ whores." Lauren rolled her eyes

"And you're not?" Jessica said spitefully, angered that her friend was going to attempt to seduce the reclusive but attractive Edward Cullen. She knew there was a good chance that Lauren would succeed – boys seemed to fall over her, something that Jessica never understood.

"Fuck you. He's gonna stop hanging around with that freak Bella Swan. I bet she's only offering him a good fuck so that he'd stay. She must be into all crazy shit – fucking bitch. She's not good enough for him-"

"And you are?" Jessica asked

"What's fucking with you Jess? And yes I'm good for him. He's a Cullen. I'm a Mallory. We're from good families…"

"He's adopted."

"Like I give a shit. Next week we'll be the golden couple on campus and you'll be regretting every piece of shit you're saying now."

"I don't see how you're going to get him anyway. He's always with Swan."

"That'll change – like I said. He's probably with her to use her. No one could possibly want _her_."

The group of girls started walking again down the hallway. Bella stood frozen in her spot around the corner where she couldn't help overhear Lauren's words. She leant back on the wall, drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes willing away the tears.

* * *

They sat in silence on the bench, both eating quietly.

"You're quiet today." Edward observed as he watched Bella carefully. She hadn't acknowledged him once since she had sat down. He got no response from her. "Bella?" He reached across the table to take her hand in his, however, as soon as his skin touched hers she jerked away from him before standing abruptly and running away.

Edward sat in shock for a few seconds before taking after her. He caught up to her quickly and stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders to hold her still.

"What is wrong with you? If you need space just tell me but don't cut me out like this."

Bella refused to look at him still so Edward reached out and tilted her chin with his finger, shocked to discover her eyes were laden with tears.

"Bella?" His voice was soft and questioning, almost a whisper. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" Bella mumbled, averting her eyes from his eyes.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Bella – _something_ is upsetting you. Tell me what it is…" he said as he wiped away the tears that escaped Bella's eyes with his thumb. "Bella" he pleaded.

"Are you going to leave me?"

Her question shocked him and he stared at her startled.

"What makes you think that?"

"I just heard Lauren and-"

"Fucking Lauren Mallory. How many times do I have to tell you to not listen to her and her fucking group of clones."

"Answer my question"

"No Bella – I'm not leaving you."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Do you _want _me to leave you?"

"No."

"Then do I need to give a reason – I'm not leaving you because I lo-" Edward cut himself off abruptly. "You're important to me Bella. In case you haven't noticed – you're kind of the only person I like and spend time with in this place…"

Bella stared in shock at Edward.

"Say that again…"

"You're import-"

"No – not that. Tell me what you were going to say." Edward swallowed at her command. He knew that she knew what he was going to say. He knew it – but he was scared of saying it aloud. Scared of scaring her away.

"Bella. I'm not leaving you because – because I love you." He looked in her eyes and watched the emotions run through them. It was silent for a minute and Edward was praying that Bella wouldn't retreat from him. Wouldn't scare and run away from him.

Finally she smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

His lips moved against hers hungrily and his hands crept down her sides before slipping underneath the tank top she was wearing grazing the bare skin on her hips. Bella responded, moving her hands from his hair down to his jaw past his neck and finally resting on his chest.

Bella started to undo the buttons of his shirt her hands shaking. She was reassured when Edward didn't break away. Finally getting his shirt off, Bella tore her mouth away from Edward to take in breath and to look at him. Before she could stare though, Edward had reattached his lips to her jaw and started to kiss across it before making his way down her neck.

They had done this before. It was familiar territory. But they didn't want familiar anymore.

They wanted something more

"How far?" Bella asked as she broke away from the kiss.

"How far do you want to go…?" Edward pulled away gauging her expression. Bella looked away before peering at him from under her eyelashes.

"All the way"

* * *

They stripped each other tenderly and were now lying together in the sheets staring at each other.

"It's going to hurt" Edward stated

"I know"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" Bella whispered

Edward closed his eyes smiling before opening them again.

"I love you Bella" his voice was tender, full of love and want.

He stared at her; she stared back before smiling happily.

"I love you too Edward."

And then they became one.

* * *

**A/N **So this is the end. I really wanted to end it this way - this story was basically about Bella's progression from never letting anyone in and hating the world to opening up and letting her guard down with Edward and loving him. That's what I wanted to write and I hope that that is what I achieved. And I just felt that it was a perfect way to end with Bella saying she loves Edward.

And please tell me what you thought of my three shot. Did you like how I finished it off, improvements, do you not like how I finished it, do you think I should have done something more different, do you think I should have tied it all up better….

XxxNicolexxX


End file.
